


Three-Cornered 三個死角

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Siblings, Triplets, mentions of Quigley Quagmire/Violet Baudelaire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三人重逢之時，他發現他們完美無缺舉手投足的契合度宛如雙生子，而他只是一個死人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Cornered 三個死角

字填滿了紙，紙集滿成書，書充滿了架，架圍成了牆。

他陷坐於沙發中，一室都是昏黃靜逸的氣氛，對面同式樣的沙發上坐著的男女和自己樣貌相同──三胞胎，當然。他看著他們對話的樣子：Duncan手執報紙頭版指出可引用自然科學來解釋當中的社會現象，Isadora卻將閱讀中的詩集擱在腿上開始反駁起他，提出該用社會科學角度與及追求總理論來解釋真意。

 

一樣的姓氏一樣的臉孔一樣的人生。

他們完美無缺舉手投足的契合度宛如雙生子。

而他只是一個死人。

 

他有一那麼剎那懷念起母親卻又憎恨她，那個將他安置於暗道裡使他獲救卻又與親人分離的母親。

重逢以後，這念頭久久揮之不去。

 

他觀察著他們直到忘記了時間，直到Duncan察覺，直到Isadora指向時鐘，直到他被提醒：「Quigley，你和Violet的約會呢？」

「是啊，該出門了。」

他起身，穿起掛在正門旁的西裝外套，拿起午晝時已買好隱透著芬芳的純白花束，他看了他們最後一眼關上門出外赴約。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2008.04.03  
> 總覺得被分開的Quigley在與Duncan和Isadora再聚之時會有著很複雜的感情。  
> 也或許只是我想多了（笑）  
> 加嘉


End file.
